el amor no se olvida
by sakura dragneel
Summary: Se juraron amor de niños. Pero un accidente hiso que ella perdiera la memoria. ¿podra natsu acerla recordar? ¿Esa promesa se cumpira? ¿lucy sera perseguida por los pasillos por jubia y lissana? Pasen y descubranlo. Pliiss!
1. prologo

El amor no se olvida.

_Estoy tan feliz que les haya gustado mi fic anterior T-T. Gracias a los fans de buen corazón que me comentaron me anime a subir esta historia de varios capítulos._

_Pero como no tengo muy buena internet, además de una ligera falta de inspiración no se cuan seguido suba los capítulos._

_Este fic es de universo alterno basado en la ova 2 de fairy tail._

_Aviso:__ Fairy tail y ninguno de sus personajes me perteneces, pertenecen a hiro mashima-sama y los derechos son de él. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro y solo para entretención mía y de los fans tomo prestado a los personajes._

_Esta escrita como si fuera una obra de teatro. Y el sistema escolar es chileno por si hay alguna duda simplemente comenten._

_Pd. El prologo es cuando Lucy y natsu tienen 14 años, y el resto de la historia cuando tienen 16._

_Ahora sin más. A leer._

Capitulo 1: prologo parte 1: sentimientos mutuos.

En el parque del árbol solar de la ciudad de Tokio Japón. Dos muchachos que se conocían de hace muchos años: una muchacha de cabello rubio y ojos de chocolate y un muchacho de cabello alborotado y color rosa, con ojos de jade, que siempre lleva puesta su amada bufanda blanca con líneas negras. Estaban muy animados debajo de un gran árbol de sakura en plena floración.

**Lucy: ¡natsu! Por favor… para… me…me haces cosquillas. ¡Ya basta! ja ja ja ja ja! **

Decía Lucy sin parar de reír mientras natsu le hace cosquillas en el estomago.

**Natsu: ¿me pides que pare? Pero si yo se que te gusta… Lucy**

Decía natsu con una sonrisa un poco siniestra en el rostro

**Lucy: natsu para ya, tenemos 14 años. Ya no somos niños, pronto entraremos a media.**

Diciendo esto natsu paró en seco haciendo que Lucy se preocupara

**Lucy: natsu… ¿qué pasa?**

Decía Lucy mirando el rostro del peli rosa

**Natsu: Lucy… yo… (Vamos torpe díselo, no esperes mas, ella misma lo dijo. Ya no somos niños, ya es hora)**

Pensó el peli rosa de ojos color jade. Lucy se preocupo al escuchar el tono serio de su mejor amigo.

**Lucy: na-natsu… **

Alcanzo a murmurar hasta que natsu la interrumpió de repente

**Natsu: ¡estoy enamorado!... (Vamos idiota rápido, tú puedes) ¡De ti! ¡LUCY!**

Grito tan fuerte el peli rosa que todos en el parque escucharon lo que dijo.

**Lucy: na-natsu (vamos Lucy dile la verdad. Si no se lo dices ahora lo harás sufrir mucho, a eso viniste)**

Pensó la muchacha

**Natsu: Lucy yo… ¡te amo! (al fin lo dijiste, verdad que es como quitarse un peso de los hombros) **

Entonces Lucy comenzó a sentir un gran dolor en el pecho y comenzó a llorar

**Lucy: natsu… yo… también te amo (por dios. tengo que decirle de una vez, antes de ir más lejos, o si no sufrirá demasiado)**

Entonces natsu dispuesto a besar a Lucy la sujeta de las mejillas, cierra los ojos y se acerca lentamente. Pelo Lucy lo detiene poniendo dos de sus dedos en los labios del peli rosa.

**Natsu: Lucy… que sucede (será que no me quiere, ¿Por qué me detuvo? ¿Acaso no quiere que la bese?**

Entonces Lucy besa la mejilla derecha de natsu con ternura, pero a la vez mucha tristeza

**Lucy: natsu… lo siento mucho… pero no quiero aseste sufrir.**

**Natsu: ¿Por qué dices eso Lucy? ¿Acaso ya tienes novio? ¡¿Quién es?**

Grito natsu poniéndose más nervioso con cada palabra.

**Lucy: no natsu… no tengo novio (vamos ¡díselo!) es que… tengo que viajar al extranjero… y… no sé si volveré **

Natsu mira a la rubia desconcertado.

**Natsu: Lucy… ¿a qué te refieres? ¿Cómo que no sabes si volverás?... no te puedes ir… no puedes dejarnos solos… a el idiota de grey, a levi, a erza, a alsark, a bizca, a mira, a elfman, a todos... A mí.**

Lucy al escuchar los nombres de sus amigos de la escuela no pudo evitar llorar con mucho dolor en el pecho.

**Lucy: natsu… lo siento… No es mi decisión, es decisión de mis padres, ellos creen que es lo mejor para mi… incluso mamá lo piensa.**

Natsu al escuchar que la madre de Lucy también lo pensaba, se puso triste, pero la madre de Lucy es muy buena persona y nunca miente, así que si ella lo decía, tenía que ser verdad, y no tuvo más remedio que resignarse.

Entonces Lucy abrazo muy fuerte a natsu y comenzó a llorar en el pecho de este.

**Lucy: natsu. No quiero irme… no quiero dejar solos a mis amigos… ¡no quiero dejarte!**

Entonces natsu al sentir las lagrimas de Lucy en su pecho que solo llevaba una chaqueta abierta. Sin camisa. Abrasa a Lucy con todas sus fuerzas y su cariño.

**Lucy: natsu… tengo miedo… tengo miedo de olvidarlos… tengo mucho miedo… de olvidarte.**

Decía Lucy entre sollozos, entonces natsu se saca su querida bufanda, que le había regalado su padre adoptivo desaparecido. Y se la coloca a Lucy.

**Lucy: natsu… pero… ¿qué haces?, es la bufanda que te dio tu padre.**

Entonces natsu levanto delicadamente el mentón de Lucy con sus manos para verla a los ojos y le dijo con vos profunda y amable.

**Natsu: Lucy… esta bufanda me la dio mi padre como gesto de cariño y para que no lo olvidara… ahora yo te la daré a ti Lucy… como gesto de **_**amor**_** y para que tu no me olvides. Ni a mí, ni a los demás que también te quieren mucho, ya que eres parte de la familia de la escuela fairy… Y nadie de la escuela te olvidara… y mucho menos yo… yo jamás podría olvidar… tu hermosa sonrisa.**

Al decir esto él se sonrojo levemente mientras que a Lucy se le puso rojo todo el rostro.

**Lucy: natsu… ágamos… una… promesa.**

Dijo muy nerviosa la rubia

**Natsu: ¿una promesa?**

Entonces la rubia tomo valor y dijo

**Lucy: si… una promesa… prometamos que nunca nos olvidaremos… prometamos que siempre nos amaremos… hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar… yo te prometo que volveré… y tú me prometerás que nunca voltearas a mirar a otra… prometamos amor entre nosotros.**

Natsu al escuchar esas palabras de parte de la rubia se sintió muy feliz. Estaba 1000 % seguro de cumplir esa promesa, entonces con su típica sonrisa dijo

**Natsu: Lucy… voy a cumplir esa promesa… pero con una condición.**

Lucy extrañada al no entender lo que el peli rosa decía lo miro con ternura y pregunto

**Lucy: ¿cual condición?… natsu**

Natsu sonrió feliz y le dijo al oído murmurando

**Natsu: si sellamos esa promesa con un beso… en los labios.**

Natsu al decir eso último se sonrojo y le palpito el corazón a mil por hora

**Lucy: está bien…**

Entonces ambos tomaron el rostro del otro y se besaron.

Pov natsu

Cuando bese a Lucy todo mi cuerpo se estremeció, me latía muy rápido el corazón, no savia muy bien qué hacer, ya que ese era mi primer beso. Y Cuando vi el sonrojo de Lucy. me di cuenta de que ese también era su primer beso y me esforcé para que fuera también el mejor, comencé a mover mis labios lentamente por los de Lucy, entonces para mi sorpresa Lucy comenzó a corresponder haciendo lo mismo. Los labios de Lucy eran muy suaves y dulces, me sentía en otro mundo, no podía parar, me sentía ebrio de amor, quise llegar a otro nivel y usar la lengua también, Macao. Uno de los sicólogos de la escuela me dijo que si quería llegar hacer eso al besar a una chica. Podía morderle el labio inferior para forzarla a abrir la boca, (**n/a: pero que onda el psicólogo escolar)** pensé durante un segundo y estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero cuando iba a empezar, me sentí un poco mal. Porque no quería forzar a Lucy y también podía lastimarla al morderla y lo que menos quería en ese momento era lastimarla, entonces se me ocurrió que quizás podía pedirle "permiso" para entrar en su boca. Toque con cuidado el labio inferior de Lucy con mi lengua, así le dije que quería pasar a otro nivel y entrar. Pensé por un momento que Lucy me rechazaría. Ya que no reacciono, pero para mi gran sorpresa. Lucy acaricio mi lengua tiernamente con la suya. Como si me diera a entender que podía entrar en su boca. Comencé a adentrar mi lengua lentamente en la boca de Lucy y al hacerlo escuche un leve gemido de placer por parte de ella, al escucharlo sentí un placer y felicidad tan grande que inconscientemente también gemí. Al hacerlo note una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Lucy, luego sentí como Lucy comenzó a rodearme la espalda con sus brazos y a apretar cuidadosamente mi chaqueta negra, entonces sentí una tremenda necesidad de abrazar a Lucy. Puse mi mano izquierda en la cintura de Lucy acercándola cada vez mas y mas a mi cuerpo, hasta que nuestros cuerpos chocaron, aun así, no me detuve y comencé a apretar mas y a estrechar el cuerpo de ella al mío con mucha fuerza. Y con mi mano derecha sujete la nuca de Lucy para profundizar aun más el beso, escuche un gemido por parte de Lucy, aunque no era de placer, era como de enfado, entonces me di cuenta de que tenía mi lengua quieta y Lucy… ¿quería que la moviera? Me puse aun más rojo y comencé a explorar cada rincón de la boca de Lucy. Lucy era muy dulce, me encanto el sabor que tenía su boca. Sentía cada rincón de su boca exquisito. Mi lengua y la de Lucy comenzaron a "bailar", me sentía tan feliz y amado. Luego sentí que mis pulmones necesitaban aire, pero no quería soltar a Lucy, sentí a Lucy temblar un poco y me di cuenta de que también necesitaba aire. Lentamente entre mi lengua de vuelta hacia mi boca y me separe de Lucy. Ambos estábamos jadeando, necesitábamos urgente aire. La vi sonreír, ella estaba muy feliz… y yo también, y le dije al oído ente jadeos.

**Natsu: trato… sellado.**

La vi sonreír más y respondió ya recuperada

**Lucy: no lo olvides**

**Fin Pov natsu**

**Pov Lucy**

Cuando junte mis labios con los de natsu sentí un calor en mi pecho, estaba sintiendo su _amor_, sentí como el corazón de natsu se estremecía. Ese era mi primer beso, me sentí un poco desilusionada al pensar que un beso era solo un mero choque de labios. Hasta que sentí que natsu comenzó a mover sus labios de una forma muy particular, una especie de "escalofrió cálido" me recorría el cuerpo, me estremecí. Solo se me ocurrió comenzar a mover los labios de la misma forma que natsu y corresponder a su _amor._ Sentía una calidez y felicidad en el corazón. Quería más. Quería besarlo de otro modo, pero no savia como. Me encantaba la forma de besar de natsu. Parecía todo un experto. Pero al ver su cara, me di cuenta de que también era su primer beso, y eso me iso muy feliz. Pensé: le acabo de quitar la "virginidad" a los labios de natsu y el a los míos, sentí algo muy húmedo en mi labio inferior. Era la lengua de natsu tocándolos. Entonces entendí que natsu quería subir de nivel y de hecho yo también quería, quería más, mucho más, trate de responderle poro no sabía cómo y no quería cortar el beso. Solo se me ocurrió acariciar suavemente la lengua de él con la mía, como si digiera "pasa", vi el brillo de felicidad en los ojos de natsu, comencé a abrir lentamente la boca para dejarlo pasar. Entonces natsu comenzó a adentrar su lengua en mi boca, se sentía tan bien, tan excitante, tan placentero. Cuando me di cuenta había soltado un gemido de placer. Me dio un poco de vergüenza hasta que escuche un gemido por parte de natsu y sonreí como pude. Sentí la necesidad de abrazar a natsu. Rodee su espalda con mis brazos y estruje levemente su chaqueta, cuando lo hice sentí la mano de natsu en mi cintura. Nunca me di cuenta de que era tan grande, para luego sentir como natsu acercaba lentamente mi cuerpo al suyo, me puse un poco nerviosa cuando el estético, fornido y sexy abdomen de natsu tocaba el mío. Ya que yo llevaba una pollera que dejaba a la vista mi ombligo. El abdomen de él y el mío se estrechaban mas y mas, ya que natsu apretaba con mucha fuerza. Sentí una calidez incomparable y que nunca había sentido en mí. Luego, el sujeto con su otra mano mi nuca y profundizo mas el beso. Yo me sentía un poco incomoda con la lengua de natsu tiesa. No sé porque. Pero quería que él la moviera. Solté un pequeño gemido diferente, como si le estuviera diciendo. "no te quedes ahí quieto" entonces la lengua de natsu se comenzó a mover y a recorrer cada centímetro de mi boca. Toque su lengua. Era dulce, incluso más de lo que me imagine. Comencé a rodearla y acariciarla, como si estuviésemos bailando. Fue hermoso, me sentía querida, no, adorada, me sentía especial. Pero eso se fue apagando poco a poco cuando se me había acabado el aire, le suplique que me soltara cuando comencé a temblar. Entonces natsu devolvió su lengua a su boca y se separo de mí muy lentamente, luego le sonreí. Escuche algo de su parte entre sus jadeos, ya que estábamos muy candados.

**Natsu: trato… sellado**

Le sonreí aun más y le dije

**Lucy: no lo olvides.**

Pov normal

Después de ese apasionante beso se escucho una vos a lo lejos que decía

**¿?: Vamos cariño, tenemos que irnos. Se nos va a hacer tarde en el aeropuerto**

Entonces Lucy se dio cuenta de que era la vos de su madre que le decía que se fueran

**Lucy: natsu lo siento, ya me tengo que ir.**

El peli rosa la mira y pregunta

**Natsu: aeropuerto, ¿acaso? ya se van…**

**Lucy: perdón por no decírtelo natsu… pero te pedí que nos juntáramos aquí… para despedirme.**

Eso último lo dijo con unas lágrimas resbalando de la mejilla de la rubia. Natsu le acaricia las mejillas de Lucy para limpiarle las lágrimas y dice

**Natsu: tranquila, no estoy enojado, ahora ve… cuídate mucho…lu**

Natsu llamaba a Lucy así como gesto de cariño.

**Lucy: te amo… natsu**

Entonces ella lo beso en la mejilla y se fue. Y natsu le dice a la rubia gritando.

**Natsu: ¡te extrañare Lu… nunca olvidare nuestra promesa!**

Al escuchar esto Lucy comienza a llorar y sin voltear responde

**Lucy: ¡hasta siempre… natsu… y…yo tampoco la olvidare!**

Diciendo esto la rubia subió a su limosina junto a su madre. Saca un brazo por la ventana y se despide de natsu. Natsu apenas se comenzó a mover la limosina comenzó a correr para alcanzarla, pese a lo que había dicho, el no quería que Lucy se fuera ya que tenía un muy mal presentimiento desde la mañana.

_Continuara…_

_Espero sus más humildes comentarios. Mientras más comentarios más pronto subo el capitulo dos. _


	2. prologo parte2

El amor no se olvida.

_Bien, muchas gracias por esperar una larga semana para leer este nuevo capítulo de este fic. Lo traigo a petición de dos grandes personas de buen corazón que me alegraron el día con sus reviews. Les pido a todos los que lo leen. Que por favor comenten. Solo les toma unos pocos minutos de su tiempo, y al comentar me siento con ganas de seguir escribiendo y subiendo fics y capítulos, sé que no soy tan buena como __**tamy dragneel 14 **__o __**miyoko nott **__(fics de soul eater y demás) pero poco a poco voy mejorando, y con su ayuda y apoyo moral puedo mejorar rápido y ser una gran escritora._

_Lamento por ser tan sentimental, pero es la pura verdad._

_Un gran abrazo a __**lucydragneelheartfilia, **__me gusta tu emoción y lamento hacerte esperar tanto. Y uno a __**setsukahell,**__ en este capítulo el presentimiento de natsu es más fuerte._

_Un gran beso y abrazo a todos los que leen este fic sin comentarlo, ojala se tomen la molestia de hacerlo en este capítulo y darme su opinión._

_Pd. Perdónenme si algo no les gusta, pero este capítulo es crucial para el desenlace de todo el fic._

_Ahora sin más a leer._ Capitulo 2 prologo parte 2: una dicha, un sueño, y una tragedia.

Natsu tenía un presentimiento de que no debería dejar a Lucy. No sabía bien porque pero tenía miedo. Sentía una presión en su pecho que le decía que algo le sucedería a Lucy en el extranjero. Algo que aunque natsu no sabía. Podría cambiar sus vidas para siempre.

-000000-

A la salida del aeropuerto: estados unidos.

Lucy había llegado a estados unidos hace apenas unas horas con su madre. Y después de finalizar unos trámites de residencia, pasaporte y demás. Era hora de dirigirse al hotel en donde su padre la esperaba, al haber llegado una semana antes. Lucy entraba al taxi en donde la esperaba su madre mara dirigirse al hotel, cuando sintió una punzada en su pecho que le decía que no se debía subir. Lucy no le prestó mucha atención a esa especie de "señal" pero antes de subir al taxi saco de su bolso la bufanda de natsu y envolvió su cuello con esta de la misma forma en que natsu la llevaba siempre mira el cielo un momento. Y después de hacer esto, subió al taxi como si nada pasara y cerró la puerta para comenzar su trayecto al hotel sin pensar que una gran tragedia sucedería.

**Leyla: Lucy hija. ¿Te encuentras bien? te noto extraña desde hace rato**

Decía preocupada la madre de Lucy al verla muy pensativa desde que subió al taxi.

**Lucy: nada mamá. Estoy bien. Es solo que estoy algo preocupada.**

La madre de Lucy se extraño ante las palabras de su hija, pero puso una cálida y sincera sonrisa.

**Leyla: anda hija, dime que es lo que te preocupa. ¿Tal vez pueda ayudarte?**

Lucy al ver la calidez y seriedad de las palabras de su madre no tuvo más que responder por que estaba preocupada.

**Lucy: no lo sé mamá. Tengo un presentimiento.**

**Leyla: ¿presentimiento de que clase? Hija.**

La madre de Lucy veía preocupación en los ojos de su hija y no sabía cómo hacerla sentir mejor, así que solo atino a preguntar con una sonrisa.

**Lucy: pues…no estoy muy segura pero…creo que algo nos va a pasar… no se… ciento como si algo grave nos fuera a pasar.**

Entonces la madre de Lucy abrasa a Lucy, le acracia el cabello y le susurra al oído.

**Leyla: tranquila mi pequeño angelito. Yo estoy aquí… nada nos sucederá. Te lo prometo. ¿Si?**

Lucy al escuchar las cálidas palabras la abraza con más fuerza y le dice al oído.

**Lucy: te quiero mamá. Te quiero mucho.**

La forma en la que Lucy decía estas palabras era como si fueran las últimas palabras que les fuese a decir a su madre.

**Leyla: yo también te quiero hija. Tú lo eres todo para mí.**

-0-

Justo en ese momento natsu que estaba durmiendo en su habitación. Ya que en Japón era de noche. Estaba teniendo un sueño:

_Lucy iba en un taxi con su madre y de repente… ocurría un gran accidente… Lo único que podía ver natsu eran los restos de un auto destrozados y un gran charco de sangre. Y en ese charco se encontraba… una figura femenina la cual no podía distinguir. Natsu corría y corría pero no podía alcanzar el lugar del accidente porque cada vez se iba alejando más y más. Luego una gran oscuridad cubrió el lugar dejando a natsu rodeado de una oscuridad infinita. Hasta que pudo ver una lúgubre luz gris. Corrió hacia ella con la esperanza de saber que estaba pasando. Entonces… apareció en un cementerio. Se estaba llevando a cabo un funeral. Trataba de acercarse al féretro. Pero las personas de ahí no lo dejaban. Escucho que unas personas decían "pobre Lucy, era tan joven y hermosa" y que otras decían "si no hubiera conoció a ese tal natsu no le hubiera pasado esto". Natsu al escuchar estas palabras se le partió el corazón, empujando y pateando logro llegar al féretro y lo que encontró fue…_

**Natsu: ¡****LUCY!**

Natsu despertó muy agitado, estaba sudando, no podía respirar, solo podía pensar en unas horribles imágenes de su amada rubia en un féretro sin vida a punto de ser enterada… Entonces reacciono.

**Natsu: (fue un sueño)**

Pensó natsu muy agitado. El nunca en su vida había tenido una pesadilla de ese tipo, y se veía tan real, tomo su teléfono y sin importarle la hora, busco el número de Lucy para saber si estaba bien. Ya que temía que ese sueño pueda ser una especie de aviso de lo que pudiese pasar.

**Natsu: tengo que hablar con ella… tengo que saber cómo esta…**

Se decía a si mismo natsu, tenía que saber si Lucy estaba bien, tenía que escuchar su cálida vos, y sus risas… pero. Llamaba una y otra vez y Lucy no contestaba el teléfono…

**Natsu: Lucy… ¿Por qué no contestas? Ojala estés bien…**

Entonces, sin siquiera percatarse. Una lagrima rebelde se deslizo por la mejilla izquierda del muchacho…

-0-

En el taxi de camino al hotel. (Hay escenas violentas y sangrientas. Y no me responsabilizaré si se traumatizan y todo eso)

Lucy y su madre estaban fuertemente abrazadas, Lucy escucho sonar su teléfono muchas veces pero lo ignoro, y el taxista tan distraído por la tierna escena de cariño familiar, paso por alto un semáforo en rojo y cuando se percato ya estaba a punto de hacer colisión con un gran camión, el taxista con un grito desesperado, giro el volante a todo lo que se podía hacia la derecha para evadir el camión, pero al hacer esto ocasionó que el taxi se volteara y quedara boca abajo

**Lucy: aaaaaahhhhhhhh!**

Grito desesperada Lucy mientras que su madre la abrazaba con más fuerza. Entonces la madre le Lucy, Leyla, con todas sus fuerzas rompió el parabrisas trasero del taxi, beso en la frente a Lucy por última vez y le dijo

**Leyla: te amo hija.**

Entonces para sorpresa de Lucy. Leyla empujo a su hija por la ventana sin vidrio del parabrisas para alejarla del peligro.

**Lucy: ****¡MAMA!**

Grito Lucy mientras las lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas. ¡El camión!… el camión choco contra el taxi con una brutalidad tan grande que termino despedazando el taxi. Lucy al haber sido arrojada por la ventana se encontraba a salvo a una distancia considerable (Lucy cuando fue arrojada por la ventana perdió sus sandalias que llevaba en ese momento) Lucy cuando vio la gran colisión estallo en llanto al pensar en su madre. Entonces el camión exploto violentamente ocasionando que el destrozado taxi explotará también en pedazos. Lucy vio algo horrible… algo tan horrible que pensó que era una pesadilla. Vio como miembros humanos (partes del cuerpo) volaban por los aires y cayeron muy cerca de ella empapándola de sangre. Lucy en shock, voltea a su lado derecho para ver… ¡una pierna!… una pierna desmembrada estaba a su lado, a unos pocos centímetros de ella. Entonces se percato de algo horrible… ¡no era cualquier pierna!… no. Era una pierna de su madre… esto lo supo al ver el zapato de tacón rojo de su madre puesto en esa pierna ensangrentada. Lucy ante tal terrible escena entro en un shock tan fuerte que sus ojos perdieron su brillo habitual. Fue tan horrible que su cerebro se "bloqueo" para no dañarse más. Lucy no savia que hacer, donde estaba, y lo único que hacía era sujetar con fuerza, desesperación y temor la bufanda blanca que le pertenecía a natsu, manchándola de sangre. Ella ante tal sufrimiento. Al ver el cadáver de su madre y del taxista desmembrados y rodeándola fue tan horrible que se desmallo.

-0-

En Japón 8 a.m. en el instituto fairy. Salón de clases 1 medio, primer día.

Natsu se encontraba en el último puesto de la izquierda del salón mirando como las oscuras nubes de tormenta cubrían el cielo cuando… aparece grey fulbuster, lo sujeta del hombro derecho y lo saluda.

**Grey: hola flamita. ¿Cómo estuvo el verano con Lucy?**

Pregunto el peli-azul con una sonrisa picara al muchacho (grey siempre le ponía apodos como flamita y cabeza de humo porque a natsu le fascina jugar con fuego y todo lo que tiene que ver con fuego). Entonces natsu voltea para ver a grey, tenía una mirada levemente apagada que reflejaba preocupación, temor y soledad

**Grey: o-oye flamita. ¿Por qué esa cara? N-no me digas… ¿Lucy te rechazo?**

Pregunto grey con un leve tono burlón y una sonrisita en la cara.

**Natsu: no grey no es eso… al contrario. Me dijo que si… es solo…**

**Grey: ¿solo qué? cabeza de humo…**

Pregunto grey al escuchar el tono nervioso del muchacho de cabello rosado.

**Natsu: es solo que últimamente he tenido un mal presentimiento en el pecho y… anoche tuve un sueño donde…veía morir a Lucy**

Esto último lo dijo con una frialdad que sorprendió asta al escultor de hielo que era grey

**Grey: oye natsu… fue solo un sueño… no es como si fuera a pasar de verdad.**

Natsu sonrió ante las palabras de su rival-mejor amigo y le dio la razón.

**Natsu: tienes razón muñequito de nieve. Creo que solo estoy algo nervioso… Por cierto. No te lo dije… pero Lucy se fue a vivir al extranjero y puede que no vuelva.**

Dijo natsu mientras que se cubría la mirada con su flequillo… grey muy sorprendido grito

**Grey: ¡QUE LUCY SE FUE A VIVIR AL EXSTRANJERO Y NO VOLVERA!**

**Natsu: ¡silencio idiota! No se lo grites a toda la escuela.**

Entonces apareció levi corriendo hacia los muchachos y desesperada que comenzó a llorar

**Levi: a- a que te refieres… con que lu-chan no volverá.**

Entonces apareció mirajein. Y con ojos de preocupación pregunta

**Mira: si natsu ¿a qué te refieres con que no volverá?**

Natsu levanta la vista para ver a los ojos a las mejores amigas de Lucy y contarles lo que paso.

**Natsu: pues eso… Lucy ayer me sito en el parque solar para despedirse… me dijo que se iría a vivir al extranjero por no sé qué y que tal vez no volvería.**

Entonces todos miran incrédulos por las palabras del peli-rosa. Levi rompe el silencio y dice

**Levi: ¿y nosotros? ¿Por qué no se despidió de nosotros?**

**Natsu: para Lucy ya era bastante doloroso despedirse de mí… seguramente no podría soportar despedirse de todos.**

Todos vuelven a estar en silencio durante un tiempo, hasta que aparece el profesor llega y comienza la clase de la misma forma que todos en el primer día de escuela del año.

-0-

En el mejor hospital de la ciudad de los Ángeles estados unidos,

En una típica habitación de hospital se encontraba Lucy, que se avía desmallado a causa del accidente. Después del accidente al padre de Lucy lo llamo la policía diciéndoles lo que sucedió y lo llevaron al hospital donde internaron a su hija. El padre de Lucy sujetaba la mano de su hija mientras pensaba en la forma en la que murió su esposa, y si eso le hubiera pasado a su hija no sabría qué hacer y ya no tendría fuerzas para vivir. Entonces Lucy abre lentamente los ojos y voltea en la dirección en donde estaba su padre a su lado.

**Padre de Lucy: Lucy… hija mía, que bueno que despertaste. Al menos tu estas a salvo.**

Lucy mira a su padre como si fuera un extraño y pregunta

**Lucy: ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Quién es usted?... **

El padre de Lucy quedo atónito ante la pregunta de su hija. Le estaba preguntando quien era él. Eso era obvio, era su padre. No puede ser. Acaso Lucy… perdió la memoria.

**Padre de Lucy: hija soy yo tu padre. Soy tu padre Lucy.**

**Lucy: mí padre… y… ¿yo me llamo Lucy?... yo… no… recuerdo nada.**

_Continuara…_

_¿I bien? _

_Que les pareció. ¿Demasiado depre?_

_Muchas gracias por leer el cap. Agradecería mucho un comentario por parte de ustedes, un simple "me gusto" puede alegrar un corazón solitario. _


	3. nueva vida

_Bien lectores y lectoras, muchas gracias por esperar una larga semana para leer esto, ojala les agrade el capitulo._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de dejar un review, me hace muy feliz que les agrade mi fic, lamento que no sea tan bueno, ya que no tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo. Ojala los lectores que no han comentado antes lo puedan hacer ahora, no soy avariciosa ni nada, pero el comentario de otras personas alimenta la inspiración y el alma de los escritores, y sé que todos aquí sentimos eso. _

_Gracias nuevamente a todos los que se toman su tiempo en seguir este fic. Un beso y abrazo a todos ellos._

_Ahora sin nada más que decir, _

_¡A leer!_

Capitulo 3. Nueva vida.

Lucy sufrió mucho después del terrible accidente, pues ella como no recordaba nada, no confiaba en nadie.

Dos días después de despertar, el médico le hiso las típicas preguntas de chequeo, por desgracia, recordó el accidente y la forma en que murió su madre, y al recordar ese gran sufrimiento perdió su vos, no perdió la capacidad de hablar y no tenía ningún daño físico que se lo impida, simplemente dejo de hablar, no volvió a pronunciar palabra, y se comunicaba con gestos, cartas y dibujos, además de que desarrollo una especie de trauma hacia todo tipo de zapatos, incluso sandalias ya que la pierna que vio de su madre tenía el zapato puesto, mientras ella estaba descalza, y creyó que por el zapato su madre termino así, y nunca más se puso cualquier tipo de zapato denuedo, siempre estuvo descalza(raro verdad)

Lucy solamente perdió sus recuerdos de su vida y amigos, pero si recordaba cómo hacer cálculos matemáticos y conocimientos adquiridos en la escuela, como ciencias e historia, lo único que olvido fue su pasado, y su padre aprovechó esto para inculcarle sus pensamientos, aunque Lucy nunca cambio su forma de pensar y nunca le gusto parecer "princesa millonaria", siempre prefirió ser solo una chica normal.

También Jude, el padre de Lucy, trato muchas veces de arrebatarle la bufanda de Natsu a Lucy, pero ella nunca se lo permitió, para Lucy, aunque no recordara por que la tenia, esa bufanda era muy especial, la hacía sentirse segura y… querida. No savia porque pero se sentía especial cuando la lleva puesta, nunca se la quita.

Así que su padre se termino resignando, aunque cada vez que Lucy le "preguntaba" de donde la obtuvo, el siempre se negaba a responder preguntas sobre su pasado, además de que ordeno que ninguno de los sirvientes personales de su hija le hablen de su pasado.

Lo único que le menciono jude a su hija es que ella se crio en Japón toda su vida.

-000-

Dos años pasaron luego del accidente. Mansión hartfilia. Estados unidos.

Lucy le pidió a su padre ir a estudiar a Japón el resto de su enseñanza media allá, con la excusa de que quizás podría recuperar la memoria.

**Jude: Lucy hija. Estas segura de querer irte.**

Pregunto aun con la esperanza de persuadir a su hija. Lucy al no ceder lo miro enojada y asintió por quinta vez en todo el día

**Lucy:( hay padre. Eres insistente. ¡No puedo creer que me lo preguntes por quinta vez!)**

**Jude: de acuerdo hija mía, pero con una condición.**

Lucy ante las pregunta de su padre lo miro con duda y movió su mano en señal de que continúe.

**Lucy: (me pregunto qué querrá,… seguramente me querrá mandar con guardaespaldas y sirvientas, además de una exagerada cantidad de dinero)**

Sospechaba la rubia, su padre siempre hacia lo mismo, por lo que era de esperarse que pensara eso, además Lucy no se equivocaba

**Jude: yo ya te compre un pequeño departamento para que no gastes dinero en alquiler, además de que te enviare todos los meses 350.000 jewels para tus gastos escolares y la comida. ya que la internet, el teléfono, la luz y el agua de la casa los pago desde aquí, y por ultimo te llevaras obligatoriamente dos de tus sirvientes personales, claro sin contar a tu perro Plue, que supongo que se todos modos te lo llevaras.**

Lucy solo asintió con una sonrisa fingida, ella siempre quiso ser independiente, y no le gusta que la mimen los sirvientes.

**Lucy:( ¡lo savia!)**

Pensó Lucy furiosa mientras que su padre encendía el altavoz para que toda la mansión escuche.

**Jude: ¡todos los sirvientes personales de Lucy diríjanse a mi oficina!**

Lamo el padre de Lucy. Luego aparecieron muchos guardaespaldas y sirvientas.

Una sirvienta llamada Virgo, de cabello corto y rosado, casi morado, y cadenas en las muñecas (las lleva por voluntad propia) y un extraño problema con el ser castigada; una mujer de cabello largo, rosado y enrulado al final, con un traje echo completamente de lana, se llama Aries; una mujer con un vestido azul, cabello rubio y ondulado, y siempre porta un arpa, Lira; una mujer en biquini con el cabello largo y azul, Acuario; junto a ella un hombre bronceado, sin camisa, pantalones rojos con adornos de metal y cabello mitad rojo y mitad blanco, que lleva una metralleta con forma de cola de escorpión, llamado Escorpio; un señor con traje de caballo(literalmente) y un arco en la espalda, llamado Sagitario; un muchacho muy musculoso que literalmente parece toro y que carga una gigantesca hacha doble en la espalda, llamado Tauro; un estilista bronceado, con camisa celeste a rallas y jeans negros, con dos tijeras y peinado extraño, llamado Cáncer; un anciano con una máscara de cruz plateada llamado Cruxs y por último, un muchacho de traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata roja, que lleva lentes de sol todo el tiempo, de cabello anaranjado y con mucho gel para el cabello, el trabaja con los puños, es un muchacho apuesto pero tiene un problema… ¡es un mujeriego!, se llama Leo, pero todos le dicen loke.

Jude se acerca a Lucy, señala a los sirvientes y dice.

**Jude: elije dos de ellos.**

Lucy los miro pensativa. Ella no sabía bien a quienes escoger ya que ellos eres muy buenos con ella, y ella los trataba como amigos y no como sirvientes, entonces se decidió y apuntó a dos de ellos. Apunto hacia la sirvienta y al de traje.

**Jude: bien está decidido, iras con Virgo y con Leo… hija. Ya te compre los boletos de avión. Partes mañana hacia Japón… y tú te encargaras de los trámites escolares…**

Lucy asiente con la cabeza y se voltea con la intención de irse pero su padre la detuvo poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella.

**Jude: Lucy… te extrañare.**

Lucy puso su mano izquierda sobre la de su padre dándole a entender que también lo extrañaría. Luego se despidió de los demás para preparar sus cosas para el viaje…

A la mañana del otro día, Lucy con virgo y loke subían al avión… para comenzar su viaje a Japón… hacia su pasado y… hacia su futuro…

-0-

Una semana después, salón de clases tercero medio, escuela fairy 8:10 a.m. viernes

El salón de clases era un escándalo como siempre, alsark coqueteando con Biskca, Elfman amenazando a todo hombre que se le acerca a alguna de sus hermanas Mirajein o Lissana, esta ultima venia de intercambio del internado Edo fairy, levi miraba de reojo a Gajeel que se intercambio de la escuela fantom el año pasado, una muchacha llamada Juvia que venía de la misma escuela que Gajeel, buscaba a su amado "Grey-sama", y Natsu planeaba una buena broma para su amigo-rival Grey (supongo que saben que planeaba)… mientras tanto Grey entraba al salón de clases, pero como no era un tonto, esquivo la cuerda que estaba atada a la puerta(que acciona un mecanismo para que un balde de agua caiga sobre el que tropiece con ella).

**Grey: ¡Natsu idiota cabeza de humo! ¿enserio creíste que iba a caer en ese truco tan gastado tuyo?**

Grey se burlaba de Natsu al ser más inteligente que el peli-rosa, y este hacia un berrinche sobre por qué no cayó en su "elaborada" trampa… mientras que Grey se dirigía a su asiento sin sospecha alguna y Natsu sonreía terroríficamente.

**Grey: aaaahhh ¡QUEMA!**

Grito de dolor Grey al sentarse sobre una piedra caliente que el peli-rosa coloco en su silla, Natsu reía a carcajadas y todo el salón veía la escena.

**Biskca: ¡una piedra caliente!**

**Alsark: ¡eso es duro!**

**Elfman: ¡ESO ES DE HOMBRES!**

Decían esos tres emocionados al ver lo ocurrido.

**Grey: ¡maldito, eso quemo mi trasero!**

Reclamaba Grey mientras chocaba su frente con la de Natsu y un aura azul (propia de Grey) de ira emanaba de él.

**Natsu: ¡AH! ¿Quieres pelear? ¡Estoy encendido!**

Gritaba Natsu emocionado mientras un aura roja (propia de Natsu) emanaba de él. Grey sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba solo en bóxers.

**Grey: ¡adelante friki de la salsa tabasco!**

(Natsu siempre le pone salsa tabasco a su comida)

**Natsu: ¡adelante pervertido de los helados!**

(Todo lo que come Grey es helado)(Nada que ver al tema, pero así son esos dos)

**Grey: ¡ponte en guardia imbécil!**

Exigía el peli-azul a su oponente.

**Erza: ¡PRIMERO PONTE TU ROPA!**

Grita Erza la presidenta del consejo de "seguridad" y "disciplina" estudiantil (ya que es muy estricta con todo) con un aura negra de furia y una mano en el hombro de Grey ejerciendo presión.

**Grey: ¡AH! ¿Cuándo paso?**

Grito Grey alzando los brazos al darse cuenta de su "estado" de solo unos bóxers azules (los que usa siempre en el anime)

**Gajeel: ¡desde siempre cubito de hielo!**

Menciono Gajeel mientras aparecía desde atrás, ya llevaba bastante tiempo observando la disputa de ese par.

**Natsu: oye Gajeel, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Y esa cara?**

Pregunta el peli-rosa al muchacho de acero, como lo llama algunos. (Gajeel trabaja en un taller mecánico y suele forjar acero)

**Gajeel: es que estoy algo irritado, salamander.**

(Otra de las formas de llamar a Natsu) pronunciaba el muchacho de acero con un tono molesto y cansado perceptible para todo el mundo.

**Natsu: ¡¿PERO QUE ES LO QUE TE SUCEDE? ¡Habla idiota del acero!**

Gritaba Natsu irritado por el comportamiento de su amigo, y también porque no pudo terminar su duelo con Grey.

**Gajeel: escuche rumores de que **_**otro**_** nuevo estudiante llega al curso.**

Murmuraba enojado Gajeel poniendo énfasis en la palabra "otro". Mientras que los demás del grupo presente suspiraban con cansancio, ya que últimamente había muchos nuevos y transferidos o que regresaron luego de irse antes, como Lissana por ejempló. Y esa escuela era muy unida, por eso cuando un nuevo llegaba costaba un poco que se adapte al resto y a la _forma de ser_ de los demás.

**Reedus-sensei: ¡bien muchachos, silencio! ¡Y tomen asiento inmediatamente!**

Exclama el profesor de artes reedus, mientras entraba al salón, claro sin antes desactivar la trampa que Natsu había colocado en la puerta. Reedus tenía experiencia con las trampas fallidas de Natsu al igual que los demás profesores, así que desactivarlas era una rutina de los profesores antes de entrar al salón cada clase.

**Reedus-sensei: muchachos, hoy llega una alumna nueva al curso. ¡Así que trátenla bien! ¡Y nada de bromas y trampas Natsu!**

Gritaba al profesor eso ultimo mientras observaba y apuntaba a Natsu, este reía por lo bajo mientras planeaba sus próximas bromas.

**Reedus-sensei: ¡AH! Se me olvidada decir algo importante, ella es una muchacha sensible, además de que es muda, ¡así que no la molesten!... y no hagan preguntas acerca de ella, ¡porque ningún profesor las responderá!**

**Todos: aye**

Exclamaba todo el salón al mismo tiempo con un tono desinteresado, ignorando por completo quien podría ser la niña nueva, ya que no les interesaba el tema, y conversaban reían, etc. El profesor suspiro, se dirigió a la puerta del salón y la abre para luego decir:

**Reedus-sensei: adelante jovencita, puedes pasar.**

Nadie presto atención a la muchacha que entro al salón, de hecho ni siquiera la miraban, y por eso no se dieron cuenta de _quién_ era.

Era una muchacha de rubio cabello largo, ojos cafés, piel clara y buen cuerpo (supongo que saben quién es), ella llevaba una falda azul celeste muy corta. Con una blusa blanca y celeste sin mangas (el atuendo clásico, con el que sale en el primer capítulo) y una bufanda blanca con líneas negras que parecían escamas, envolviendo su cuello, e único detalle raro es que se encontraba descalza.

**Natsu: ¡LUCY!**

Grita Natsu feliz mientras se levantaba rápidamente se su puesto al ver a _su_ rubia en el salón.

**Grey: Natsu no digas estupideces, Lucy esta en el extranjero, es imposible que sea ella.**

Decía el peli-azul sin siquiera voltear para ver que en realidad _si_ era Lucy,

**Natsu: ¡no seas idiota, cubito de hielo derretido! Mira… mira, voltea, voltea.**

Balbuceaba el peli-rosa emocionado ocasionando que el peli-azul volteara, abriera sus ojos como platos y gritara para todo el salón emocionado.

**Grey: ¡LUCY! ¡CHICOS, CHICOS, NATSU TIENE RAZON! ****¡ES LUCY!**

Ese grito por parte de Grey ocasiono que todos en el salón voltearan en dirección a la muchacha, quien los miraba asustada.

**Todos: ****¡Lucy!**

Gritaron al unísono mientras se ponían de pie, algunos reían, otros lloraban (como levi o Mira), algunos recordaban con nostalgia el pasado. Y todo porque Lucy, la muchacha que representaba un sol para todos ellos con su sonrisa y su continua alegría, regreso a ellos.

**Lucy: (¿pero qué?... ¿Cómo saben mi nombre?... ¡Ah! ya se, seguramente el profesor dijo mi nombre antes de entras. ¡Sí, eso es!)**

Pensaba Lucy mientras retrocedían unos pasos ante la multitud que la rodeaba. Claro que toda esa multitud tenía una sola pregunta "¿por qué esta descalza?" o también que se refería el profesor con muchacha delicada y ¿muda?" "No, Lucy no podía estar muda, a ella le encantaba hablar, era imposible que estuviera muda" o al menos eso era lo que pensaban los demás alumnos.

**Reedus-sensei: bueno muchachos, yo me tengo que ir por unos asuntos. Así que tienen toda la clase para presentarse. ¡Nos vemos!**

Decía el profesor mientras escapaba del infierno… digo, salón, como alma que lleva al diablo

**Todos: ¡AYE!**

Gritaron emocionados al tener toda la clase para hablar con Lucy y saber TODO lo que había pasado con su vida. Claro que Lucy no estaba muy emocionada que digamos al tener que estar hora y media rodeada de ese _alborotado y muy feliz_ tipo de alumnos.

**Levi: ¡lu-chan! ¡Te extrañé tanto!**

**Biskca: ¿Por qué estas descalza?**

**Cana: y dime ¿ya tienes novio?**

**Mira: ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Cómo es por allá?**

**Elfman: ¿hay verdaderos hombres allá?**

**Grey: ¿hay buenos helados allá?**

La bombardearon de preguntas sus antiguos amigos, pero Lucy como no los recordaba y no podía hablar, solo trataba de alejase de ellos con una gotita en la nuca (de nerviosismo).

**Lucy: (¿pero qué les pasa? ¿Por qué me hacen estas preguntas? Ni que me conocieran dé toda la vida como para tener esa libertad conmigo)**

Se preguntaba Lucy mientras trataba de salir de ese círculo de personas que la rodeaban… pero de repente

**Erza: ¡ya déjenla respirar!**

Se oyó un grito y todas las personas que rodeaban a Lucy salieron volando (literalmente) del lugar, dejando a una muy confundida Lucy y a una erza que se arreglaba la posición de sus inseparables lentes.

**Erza: ¿Lucy te encuentras bien? Perdón por eso…**

Lucy solo asintió con la cabeza para luego buscar un asiento desocupado para colocar sus cosas. Y para suerte encontró el último puesto disponible, pero ese puesto disponible estaba a un lado del puesto de Natsu. Lucy se dirigió a ese asiento sin pensar en que el muchacho peli-rosa con el que se sentara, no es solo alguien más del montón.

Continuara…

_¿Y bien?_

_¿Qué les pareció?_

_Ojala les allá gustado, me esforcé bastante en el capitulo._

_Les dejo el titulo del siguiente._

_Capitulo 4: ¡un día de locos!_

_Ese capítulo es un especial de más de cuatro mil palabras. Ojala les guste._

_Nos leemos la próxima semana, o tal vez antes._

_Pliss dejen algún review, con uno pueden salvarle la vida a un gatito._

_¡Nya!_

_Besos._


	4. Chapter 4 ¡dia de locos!

¡_Hola todos, chicos y chicas!, ¡principalmente chicas!_

_Lamento mucho la tardanza, por favor no me maten TT_TT de verdad lamento la tardanza, es que no tenia ánimos de subir, porque mi mami me quito el celular durante una semana, y yo subo desde el celular porque no tengo internet en el computador, de verdad lo lamento muchísimo, este capítulo lo tenía listo desde hace casi 3 semanas, de verdad lo lamento._

_No sé si puse esto en los capítulos anteriores, aquí va._

_Declaimer: fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a hiro mashima-sama, el mejor hombre del mundo, yo solo los tomo prestados (sin avisar) para entretención personal y publica sin fines de lucro o difamación._

_Sin más, disfrútenlo._

_¡Aye!_

Capitulo 4: un día de locos 

Lucy se sentó al lado de Natsu y se fijo que aunque solo hayan pasado 30 segundos de que el profesor de marcho del salón, este ya era un completo desastre, sillas volando de un lado para el otro, una muchacha con latas de cerveza en las manos mientras las repartía, un chico solo en ropa interior, otro bailando, etc.

Definitivamente este sería un día de locos.

**Natsu: ¡Lucy!**

Dijo el peli-rosa acercándose a la mencionada.

**Lucy: (no sé porque pero este muchacho me parece familiar)**

Entonces sin previo aviso Natsu el abrazo muy fuerte, y ella en shock sin saber qué hacer.

**Natsu: Lucy… Lucy, te extrañe tanto, Lucy amor, cumpliste tu promesa, volviste.**

Natsu sin separarse de la rubia, estuvo a punto de besarla pero ella lo empujo haciéndolo caer al suelo.

**Lucy: (¿¡amor!, ¿¡que se cree! Yo ni lo conozco, por que se toma esas libertades, ¿¡además porque me llama amor!)**

Levantándose de su puesto rápidamente y apretando los puños.

Natsu estaba que no se lo creía, ¡Lucy lo avía empujado!, ella nunca lo avía rechazado así, claro a acepción cuando se colaba a su casa por la ventana y ella lo sacaba, pero solo eso. Ese empujón ocasiono que todos en el salón enmudecieran y vieran a la pareja.

**Natsu: Lucy ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué me empujas?, ¿te hice algo malo?**

Pregunto el peli-rosa mientras se levantaba del suelo y se dirigía a Lucy

**Lucy: (¿¡algo malo! Acaso esta siego. Por poco y me besa, ¿acaso en esta escuela es normal que besen a las nuevas?)**

Lucy estaba roja de rabia, tomo un cuaderno y escribió en grande y con rojo

"_¿Quién te crees que eres para tratar de besarme? Eres un idiota. Yo no te conozco y nunca te eh visto, ¿Por qué tanta libertad con migo? Ni que fueranos novios, no te atrevas a volver a tocarme idiota. Estúpido, pervertido"_

Le entrego la hoja suelta a Natsu y le dio la espalda para irse a otro lado del salón. Cuando Natsu leyó la nota se quedo pálido, escondió su mirada en su flequillo, le paso sin darse cuenta la nota a Grey y se fue del salón dando un portazo.

**Mira: oye Grey, ¿Qué dice la nota como para poner a Natsu así?**

Pregunto la peli-blanca mayor, Grey la miro, aclaro su garganta y comenzó a leer para todo el salón con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

**Grey: aquí dice:** **"**_**¿Quién te crees que eres para tratar de besarme? Eres un idiota. Yo no te conozco y nunca te eh visto, ¿Por qué tanta libertad con migo? Ni que fueranos novios, no te atrevas a volver a tocarme idiota. Estúpido, ¡pervertido!"**_

Poniendo énfasis en "pervertido" porque a él siempre le llamaban así, sin hacer nada, y así aprovechar de burlarse de su amigo.

Todo el salón quedo igual de pálido que Natsu, Lucy nunca sería capaz de decir eso, además, ¿porque lo escribió y no lo dijo?, ella siempre era directa con sus cosas. Estaban muy extrañados. Se notaba que no habían prestado ni la más mínima atención cuando el profesor dijo "delicada y muda"

Levi, la mejor amiga de Lucy fue la primera en reaccionar y se dirigió a esta, con una decisión y valor impresionante. Sin duda le preguntaría que sucedía con ella.

**Levi: ¡Lu-chan!**

La llamo estampando las manos en la nueva mesa donde estaba la rubia. Mientras que a esta se le emocionaba el corazón. Según ella sin razón. Pero era su inconsciente el que le decía que se conocían.

**Lucy: (ella… no sé porque, pero siento unas ganas incontrolables de abrazarla… ¡no lo hare!, no la conozco… se puede enojar)**

No entendía por qué sentía que conocía a la mayoría de la gente que estaba allí.

**Levi: Lu-chan, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?, ¿Por qué actúas así tan distante?, no entiendo…**

Preguntaba la chica a la rubia. Era imposible que Lucy actué así. Mientras Lucy que no savia que pensar. No tenía ninguna respuesta para esas preguntas. No tenía idea que quería hacer, pero por algún motivo las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar sus ojos y una expresión de gran dolor y tristeza se reflejo en su rostro.

**Levi: o vamos Lu-chan. Puedes confiar en mí.**

Le aclaro levi para luego abrazarla, Lucy con ese abrazo se sentía segura, más segura de lo que se había sentido en años. Y lo único que iso fue corresponderle y abrazarla también.

**Levi: ahora sí, ¿me puedes decir que te sucede?**

Pregunto mientras se separaba y la miraba a los ojos. A esos ojos cafés que reflejaban soledad, confusión y un gran dolor.

Lucy se separo de levi, toma su cuaderno especial para "hablar" y escribió en el. Cuando termino le entrego la nota a su amiga y esta palideció.

La nota decía: _"lo siento, pero no puedo hablar"_

**Levi: ¿a qué te refieres?, ¿Por qué no me lo puedes contar?**

Otra nota: _no es que no te lo quiera decir… es que no puedo hablar… soy muda"_

Esa segunda nota dejo más pálida a levi que antes. Pero en vez de decir alguna tontería pregunto

**Levi: ¿sabes hablar en lenguaje de señas?**

Lucy su sabia hablar con señas, de hecho a la perfección.

**Lucy: ****si.**

Respondió en lenguaje de señas, al parecer levi lo entendía por qué sonrió y siguió ablando.

**Levi: ¿me puedes contar por que estas así?**

Pidió. Ella si era necesario la fastidiaría todo el día para conseguir lo que quería.

**Lucy:**** ase 2 años perdí la memoria en un accidente. Se supone que estudie aquí en Japón, pero no tengo ni el mas mínimo recuerdo de antes del accidente.**

Respondió la rubia. Levi no se lo podía creer. Su mejor amiga perdió la memoria, no recordaba nada.

**Levi: (Eso explica por que actúa así. Cree que todos somos unos desconocidos) ¡no te preocupes Lu-chan! Puedes confiar en mí. Antes cuando estabas en Japón nosotras nos conocíamos.**

A la rubia se le ilumino el rostro, al parecer ella (levi) la conocía y eso la podría ayudar a recordar.

**Lucy: ****¿enserio me conoces?**

Pregunto ilusionada con sus manos la rubia a su amiga.

**Levi: ¡si! Yo era tu mejor amiga, y se todo de ti.**

Aclaro la peli-celeste con su mejor sonrisa. Lucy ya estaba a punto de preguntarle cosas sobre las dos hasta que llego Natsu por la puerta y dio un portazo que retumbo en todo el salón. Se dirigió hacia ellas con un libro en las manos. En esos momentos el rostro de Natsu estaba tan serio que daba miedo, puso una silla al lado de lucy, se sento, abrió el libro y lo puso sobre la mesa.

**Natsu: ¿que ves ahí lucy?**

Pregunto el peli-rosa a la rubia mientras apuntaba una fotografía, de grupo. Estaban todos los amigos de lucy en ella, todos los del salón en ese año. El año antes del accidente se había sacado esa foto para el álbum escolar.

Y tenia escrito en una esquina: _"alumnos de octavo anio, escuela fairy"_

Y en la otra decía: _"siempre estaremos unidos, no importa lo lejos que estemos, ni las peleas que tengamos. Estaremos juntos como una gran familia. ¡AYE!"_ escrito por la letra de Lucy. En la foto. Mas delante de todos estaban Natsu y Lucy abrazados de los hombros, el con una sonrisa radiante y su bufanda puesta, y ella riendo con él.

Lucy se impresiono al ver que la firma estaba con su letra, pero se impresiono más cuando vio a Natsu usando _su_ bufanda. La misma que ella traía puesta en ese momento.

En ese momento unas voces pasaron por su cabeza muy rápido.

_**Lucy: ¡Natsu! Por favor… para… me…me haces cosquillas. ¡Ya basta! ja ja ja ja ja! **_

_**¿? ¿Me pides que pare? Pero si yo se que te gusta… Lucy**_

_**Lucy: Natsu para ya, tenemos 14 años. Ya no somos niños, pronto entraremos a media.**_

_**Lucy: Natsu… ¿qué pasa?**_

_**¿?: Lucy… yo… **_

Esas palabras causaron un shock en la rubia, luego miro a Natsu sorprendida. No tenía idea que hacer. Simplemente quedo como tonta mirando al peli-rosa.

**Natsu: ¿y bien?, ¿Qué vez hay?**

Insistió el peli-rosa de mejor humor, pero Lucy no savia que hacer hasta que…

_¡Riiiiiiiinnnnnngggg!_

La campana para iniciar el primer descanso la salvo de responder, se puso de pie nerviosa y levi con ella la arrastro hasta las afueras del salón, dejando a Natsu con las palabras en la boca.

**Gajeel: ji, ji, ji. Parece que no le agradas a la conejita ¿eh? Salamander.**

Se burlaba detrás suya Gajeel con una mano en el hombro de Natsu en señal de apoyo/burla.

**Natsu: ¡ja!, ¡no te metas idiota!, ¡tú tampoco le caes bien a levi!**

Ese fue un golpe bajo, porque a Gajeel aunque no quiera aceptarlo le gusta levi. Y esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso.

**Gajeel: ¡no seas metiche!, ¡no te importa lo que la enana piense de mí!**

Grito furioso y lo empujo ocasionando que el peli-rosa callera al piso y volaran algunas sillas y mesas,

**Natsu: ¡pues a ti tampoco te importa cómo me lleve con Lucy!**

Se defendió Natsu golpeándolo en la cara y así comenzando otra pelea innecesaria con el hombre de acero.

-0-

En los pasillos de la escuela. Segundo piso.

Levi y Lucy iban muy animadas conversando en el pasillo y se dirigían a la cafetería para comprar alguna merienda.

**Lucy:**** me salvo la campana, no sé que hubiera echo con ese chico, no sé que responderle.**

Le "decía" Lucy a su amiga, su expresión en el rostro reflejaba la duda y el nerviosismo. Principalmente por el recuerdo de esas voces en su cabeza.

**Levi: ese muchacho como lo llamas se llama Natsu, y si, hubiera sido difícil responderle. Después de todo no recuerdas nada de nadie.**

Menciono la peli-celeste acongojando a la rubia, por que pensar que no saber nada de su pasado la pone triste, iba a "hablar" pero fue interrumpida por un leve tambor en el pasillo, unos gritos a lo lejos y el rostro nervioso y alerta de su amiga y de los demás del pasillo.

Entonces levi se escondió cerca de los casilleros del pasillo muy nervioso.

**Levi: ¡todos cúbranse!**

Aviso a los demás del pasillo, e hicieron caso al aviso de esta. Lucy estaba tan confundida, pero no se movió de su sitio.

**Alsark: ¿¡que es esta vez cana!**

Pregunto el muchacho abrazando de manera muy protectora a bizca mientras trataban de encontrar un lugar para ocultarse y el temblor y los gritos se hacían más fuertes.

Lucy no savia a quien le estaba gritando ese chico. Allí no avía nadie a la vista, hasta que se fijo sobre los casilleros a dos metros de altura. Una muchacha con una lata de cerveza y unas cartas del tarot mientras las leía se refugiaba de todo allí. (Ese es el santuario especial de cana para este tipos de situaciones y todos sus "implementos están allí, cosas de adivina y eso por el estilo como cojines morados, velas, una bola de cristal. También las paredes de allí estaban decoradas y algunas cortinas moradas se veían. Eran muy amplios los casilleros, como de un metro el ancho. Cautico ¿no?)

**Lucy:(como rayos llego allí)**

Pensó la rubia más nerviosa, el temblor se estaba haciendo cada vez más fuerte y era difícil mantenerse en pie.

Entonces la muchacha de los casilleros se pone de pie rápidamente sobre ellos arrojando sus cartas y su cerveza mientras apuntaba una puerta al final del pasillo y gritaba eufórica que era lo que sucedía.

**Cana: ¡lo tengo!, ¡ES UN "CODIGO ESCARLATA"!**

Anuncio, y todos palidecieron ahí, menos Lucy que no savia a lo que se refería.

**Lucy: (¿Qué está pasando aquí?, ¿Qué es un código escarlata?)**

Lucy estaba tan confundida, y aunque el temblor era cada vez más fuerte no se movía de su posición.

Todo paso muy rápido para los ojos de cualquiera pero Lucy lo veía en cámara lenta.

Dos muchachos, uno de cabello negro y solo en bóxers y otro de cabello rosa escapaban de una mujer de cabello rojo a toda velocidad en la dirección en donde se encontraba Lucy, ese par se golpeaban mientras evadían los golpes de la peli-escarlata. Entonces Lucy se fijo en alsark y bizca que estaban detrás de ella y los escucho decir algo justo cuando faltaban dos metros para la colisión entre esos que escapaban del terror escarlata y los inocentes transeúntes del pasillo.

**Alsark: ¡sálvate tu biskca!, te quiero**

Le dijo el muchacho a bizca despidiéndose con un beso en la frente y empujándola para que no sea parte de eso.

**Biskca: ¡AL!**

Grito biskca tratando de alcanzarlo.

Entonces, Lucy voltea nuevamente en la dirección de los muchachos y lo que paso después fue…

**Natsu: ¡quita de en medio!**

Exigió Natsu luego de evadir a la rubia mientras golpeaba a alsark para abrirse paso y escapar, mientras que el pobre salió disparado del lugar por el golpe.

**Grey: ¡CUIDADO!**

Exclamo Grey alarmado segundos antes de chocar con Lucy ocasionando que los dos cayeran al suelo, Grey sobre Lucy. En una posición bastante… "incomoda".

…..0….

Entonces en una esquina, a lo lejos en el pasillo, una mujer de cabellos azules, con aura celosa/paranoica/homicida susurra para sí.

**Juvia: **_**esa tipa… Juvia acaba de encontrar una nueva rival de amores coqueteándole ah Grey-sama… esto no se va a quedar así…**_

Susurro con un tono escalofriante y casi demoniaco, que irradiaba odio puro mientras pensaba en una forma de vengarse por coquetearle a su "Grey sama".

…..0….

En el lugar del choque.

**Grey: ah, lo ciento Lucy.**

Se disculpo amablemente mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. Lucy solo asintió agradeciéndole la ayuda.

**Grey: y dime Lucy… ¿Cómo está tu familia?, ¿la has pasado bien con tu madre?**

Pregunto para sacar un tema de conversación ignorante de la situación por la que había pasado Lucy. Grey había escuchado de un accidente hace dos años, pero nunca pensó que abría muerto la madre de Lucy.

Lucy al escuchar esa pregunta sus ojos se ensombreció, bajo la vista al suelo y una lágrima cayó al suelo. Grey no la noto. Pero si una pelirroja que recién acaba baba de llegar al lugar, al ver que Lucy estaba llorando no lo pensó dos veces y golpeo a Grey mandándolo a volar.

**Juvia: ¡Grey-sama!, ¡Juvia lo salvara!**

Grito desesperada la peli-azul corriendo en la dirección en la que avía volado el peli-azul.

Los sollozos de Lucy se volvieron más fuertes y erza trato de consolarla sin resultado. Lucy al no conocerla. –Según ella– salió del abrazo que le ofreció erza mientras corría por los pasillos para tratar de consolar su llanto.

Mientras que todos los "refugiados" que vieron la escena se preguntaban qué rayos pasaba.

-0-

Lucy corría por los pasillos y las lágrimas escapaban de su rostro apenas salían por la velocidad en la que corría. Lucy ni se fijaba a donde iba, y sin previo aviso choco con un muchacho que venía en dirección contraria de ella. No cayeron al suelo. Pero sin darse cuenta se abrazaron el uno al otro.

Lucy se aferro a esa persona que abrazaba y comenzó a llorar en su pecho. Un pecho masculino, mientras que esta persona le acariciaba la cabeza consolándola.

**Natsu: ya, ya, tranquila, no pasa nada, todo estará bien.**

Susurraba el peli-rosa. Lucy apenas escucho la vos de este la reconoció de inmediato y se separo un poco.

**Natsu: lu… ¿Qué te paso?, ¿Por qué lloras?**

La miro seriamente a los ojos, a esos ojos chocolate que amaba de niño y que seguía amando. Lucy se limpio las lágrimas y negó con la cabeza.

_¡Riiiiiiinnnngggg!_

Sonó la campana para volver a las clases.

**Natsu: bueno. Volvamos al salón**

Dejo Natsu mientras la rodea de los hombros con su brazo y se dirigen al salón. Lucy se sonrojo ante aquel acto.

**Lucy: (¿por qué me pongo así? Me palpita muy fuerte el corazón, no sé porque pero… me siento bien cerca de este muchacho, acaso será que… ¿los de esa foto estamos nosotros?)**

Desde el salón de clases una muchacha alvina miraba furiosa la escena de ese par.

**Lissana: así que as regresado para quitármelo de nuevo **_**Lucy**_

Lissana pronuncio el nombre de su "rival" como si fuera una víbora escupiendo veneno.

**Lissana: bien Lucy… no me importa lo que piense Natsu de ti. El es mío, y si es necesario te are la vida imposible para conseguirlo.**

Susurraba para sí la albina mientras planeaba una y mil formas de hacerle la vida imposible a Lucy. Y luego entra al salón para comenzar su primera trampa.

Mientras tanto Lucy y Natsu entraban al salón.

**Natsu: ¡bien lu! ¡Vamos a sentarnos!**

Pedía el peli-rosa con su mejor sonrisa, a lo que la rubia solo asintió nerviosa, y el corazón le latía como un loco, esa sonrisa le pareció tan infantil pero a la vez tan hermosa y atrayente.

Se dirigieron a sus asientos, uno al lado del otro, Natsu se sentó en el suyo primero. Lucy dejo sus cosas en su mesa y estuvo a punto de sentarse, pero llego Lissana, se dirigió a donde Natsu para hablar con él, y de paso, como paso detrás de Lucy, movió la silla para atrás con su pie intencionalmente para que Lucy callera.

Lucy no se fijo en que la silla se movió y se sentó, pero al no haber silla se cayó al suelo. Y todos en el salón (solo los que no conocen a Lucy) y Lissana comenzaron a reír.

**Lissana: oye tonta, fíjate en lo que haces.**

Le regaño la albina a la rubia.

**Gajeel: vaya que es tonta la conejita jajajajaja**

Se burlo el metalero.

**Natsu: ¡dejen de reírse!**

Exigió Natsu al levantarse de su silla y ayudando a levantarse a la rubia. Y la apegaba a su pecho de manera protectora.

**Lissana: oye Natsu. No ayudes a esa nueva tonta, no ves que se te puede pegar la estupidez.**

Le dijo al peli-rosa, este solo la miro mal.

**Mira: ¡Lissana!, ¡esto no es gracioso!, ¡discúlpate con Lucy!**

Le exigió la albina mayor a su hermana.

**Lissana: ¿y por qué debo disculparme? Ella fue la estúpida que no se fijo.**

Reclamo Lissana ofendida, ella no se disculparía, no, la aria sufrir más.

**Grey: Lissana, todos sabemos que moviste la silla de Lucy para que callera, ¡te vimos!, ¡¿verdad muchachos?**

Pregunto a los demás del salón el peli- azul. A lo que todos asintieron seriamente y miraban a Lissana

**Alsark: así es Lissana, todos te vimos.**

Declaro alsark el novio de biskca seriamente mientras abrazaba a la vaquera de la cintura y esta asentía seria.

**Erza: así es Lissana, no lo niegues.**

Reafirmo erza seriamente cuando llego al lugar

**Lissana: ¡está bien!, lo siento Lucy.**

Se disculpo cabreada la alvina menor por las miradas reprobatorias de los demás del salón.

Lucy solo negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa restándole importancia al asunto.

Entonces entro el profesor de física al salón algo cabreado y con la cuerda de la trampa que avían colocado en la puerta en la mano. Estaba empapado. Parece que cayó en la trampa

**Laxus: ¡Dragneel!, ¡tienes algo que decir en tu defensa!**

Exigió el profesor mostrándole la cuerda al mencionado. Que solo pensaba en que escusa dar.

**Lucy:(hay Natsu, como te la has liado)**

Pensaba la rubia preocupada. Natsu se aclaro la garganta para poner su tono más serio y profesional

**Natsu: bueno profesor. Lo que pasa es que estaba experimentando con qué rapidez reacciona el mecanismo que hace que el balde seda ante la gravedad y derrame el agua, además de que con qué tiempo y velocidad caía el agua al suelo por el efecto de la gravedad.**

Respondió Natsu fingiendo. Su tono serio que era opacado por las risas que amenazaban con salir. Todo el salón estallo en carcajadas, cuando natsu se lo proponía (ósea siempre) podía ser el mejor comediante del mundo

**Laxus: ¿a si? ¿Y por qué no mejor vas a experimentar la temperatura y humedad del ambiente del pasillo el resto de la clase?**

Pregunto seriamente el profesor siguiéndole el juego a Natsu.

**Natsu: no gracias, preferiría experimentar cuanto tarda un alumno promedio en aburrirse en sus clases.**

Las risas de todos inundaron el salón. Y Natsu se sentía orgulloso, y más porque logro hacer reír a Lucy.

(Lucy si puede hacer sonidos como risas, gritos, llantos, etc. Pero no palabras)

**Laxus: ¡AL PASILLO INMEDIATAMENTE SENIOR DRAGNEEL!**

Furioso el profesor. Natsu lo obedeció murmurando improperios en contra de su profesor y salió del salón. Pero antes de cerrar la puerta asomo la cabeza y grito.

**Natsu: ¡nos vemos más tarde chicos!**

Se despidió Natsu y cerró rápidamente la puerta para cubrirse de un borrador que el profesor le arrojo.

**Laxus: bien chicos y chicas, abran su libro en la pagina 52.**

Ordeno el profesor a sus alumnos.

-0-

La clase avanzo rápida y sin contratiempos, Natsu tuvo una larga charla con el director y por eso la clase estuvo muy tranquila.

En los pasillos de camino a la salida. Como hoy era viernes día del alumno. Salieron temprano de clases. Más de lo normal.

Lucy caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos sola para regresar a casa, iba distraída, por lo que no se fijo que avía alguien delante y choco.

**Lissana: vaya, vaya, ¿pero que tenemos aquí? Pero si es la niña nueva.**

Se burlo Lissana, Juvia junto a ella reía, las dos miraban con odio a la rubia.

**Juvia: es la niña tonta que trata de robarme a Grey-sama.**

Menciono la peli-azul.

**Lissana: no olvides que esta **_**fácil **_**me está tratando de robar a Natsu, Juvia.**

Le informo la alvina a la peli-azul. Lucy se levanto enojada del suelo. Porque al chocar cayó. Y trato de seguir su camino ignorándolas.

Pero cuando paso al lado de Lissana está la abofeteo frenándola.

**Lissana: ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para ignorarme?**

Exigió saber. Juvia le propino otra bofetada a la rubia desde el otro lado

**Juvia: ¡una **_**fácil**_** como tú no nos puede tratar así!**

Exclamo la peli-azul.

Lucy no savia que hacer. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue correr en la dirección de la que avía venido para escapar de ese par de fieras.

**Juvia: ¡regresa aquí! ¡Cobarde roba chicos!**

**Lissana: ¡eres una cobarde chica fácil!**

Se burlo. Y luego la comenzaron a perseguir por los pasillos para alcanzarla. No estaban satisfechas con solo ese ligero encuentro.

-0-

En los casilleros.

Cana se encontraba en su "oficina" como llamaba ella a su lugar sobre los casilleros, bebiendo una cerveza mientras leía las cartas y le echaba una que otra ojeada a su bola de cristal.

Entonces, se sintió un ligero temblor y algunos gritos en el pasillo. Todos palidecieron, era demasiado tener que soportar lo mismo una vez al día, ahora dos era desesperante.

**Mira: ¿cana, que es esta vez?**

Pregunto la albina mayor con interés, la mayoría de los que protagonizan los "códigos" como los llama cana, se encontraban en ese lugar.

**Cana: ¡no tengo idea!, ¡nunca había visto este código!, ¡en uno nuevo!**

Sonaba desesperada mientras revisaba sus cartas y chequeaba la bola de cristal. Cana estaba tan concentrada que hasta ignoro su cerveza.

**Elfman: ¡¿uno nuevo? ¡Es imposible!, ¡no hay nadie en la escuela capaz de hacer un código nuevo!, ¡los códigos nuevos no son de hombres!**

Gritaba claramente nervioso, es muy inusual un código nuevo. De hecho no ha habido códigos nuevos desde que llegaron Gajeel y Juvia.

**Cana: ¡¿pues qué más quieren? ¡Es uno nuevo!, ¡no sabemos lo que vaya a pasar así Que sálvense como puedan!**

Aviso la castaña, el temblor se sintió más fuerte y los gritos se podían distinguir que eran femeninos.

**¿?: ¿¡Cómo te atreves a coquetearle a Grey-sama!**

Se escucho un grito.

**¿?: ¡No te atrevas a acercarte a **_**mi **_**Natsu otra vez!**

Se escucho nuevamente de la otra, y un chillido de miedo como si pidiera socorro, pero no con palabras.

El temblor aumento a tal grado que ni siquiera erza se pudo mantener en pie, Natsu estaba aferrado como podía a los casilleros que amenazaban con desplomarse y una cana casi al borde de caer tratando de salvar sus reservas de cerveza y su bola de cristal.

**Erza: ¡sálvese quien pueda!**

Advirtió la peli-escarlata saltando por una ventana del segundo piso para escapar, si erza se asustaba era porque era muy peligroso.

Luego se vieron a 3 figuras femeninas corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su dirección, se escucho un _bang _y en vez de la escena del choque se vio una explosión atómica.

Una nube de polvo y unos minutos después.

**Makarow: ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?**

Exigió saber el director cuando llego al sitio de la colisión luego de ser informado por la única superviviente, erza.

**Natsu: abuelo, no se… de repente comenzó a temblar… y una nube de polvo… y gritos… y una explosión.**

Trataba de explicar el peli-rosa, pero estaba tan mareado que todo le daba vueltas y veía pajaritos y estrellas a su alrededor.

**Makarow: ya veo,… lo normal, ¡nos vemos!**

Se despedía el director con una mano para dirigirse a su hogar.

**Lucy: (pero que golpe)**

Pensaba la rubia mientras se levantaba y sujetaba su cabeza con las manos.

**Juvia: ah, ¡oye tu!, ¡no te vas a escapar tan fácil de Juvia!**

Gritaba colérica la peli-azul levantándose dispuesta a comenzar otra persecución con la rubia.

**Lucy: (hay no, ¡tengo que salir de aquí!)**

Pensó temerosa Lucy. Tomo apresuradamente sus pertenencias y comenzó a correr para escapar. Por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando se le soltó la bufanda y cayó esta al suelo.

**Juvia: ¡no te escaparas!**

Grito Juvia y comenzó a correr tras la rubia.

**Natsu: ¡ah!, ¡Lucy espera, se te cayo tu!… bufanda.**

Aviso el muchacho al reaccionar, pero Lucy no lo pudo escuchar, Natsu recogió la bufanda y sintió el aroma de Lucy en ella.

**Natsu: (voy a devolvérsela, y de paso averiguare que está pasando aquí)**

Se propuso mentalmente salamander. Y con toda la disposición del mundo salió de la escuela para averiguar que avía pasado durante esos 2 años.

**Natsu: ¡pero antes voy donde el abuelo para saber donde vive! **

Recordó el peli rosa, seguramente ya no vivía en el mismo lugar que antes, por lo que averiguaría donde vive ahora…

Después de averiguar la dirección de Lucy con el director, que no se negó en lo absoluto a entregársela, a paso firme e inquebrantable se dirigió a la salida de la escuela,… a la casa de Lucy,… asía su pasado… y asía su futuro…

Continuara…

_¿Qué les pareció?,_

_¿Les gusto?, ¿natsu sabrá la verdad?, ¿Lucy recuperara la memoria?, ¿cuando se pondrá los zapatos?, ¿cómo reaccionara natsu ante la verdad?, ¿en algún momento loke golpeara a natsu?, ¿lissana y jibia dejaran en paz a Lucy?_

_No lo sabemos, solo sé que este fic me tiene orgullosa aunque tenga MUY POCOS REVIEW pero como eh dicho antes, no es por codicia, es por la necesidad de saber la opinión de los demás, eso ayuda a mejorar y a subir más fics._

_Este capítulo es un nuevo record para mí que consta de 4.444 palabras._

_Por favor no se olviden de comentar, a ustedes comentar les cuesta exactamente lo mismo que a mí, NADA. A muchas aquí las eh apoyado, y espero su apoyo también._

_Comenten, si llego a los 15 comentarios antes del capítulo 8 pondré a happy en la historia._

_Happy: ¡tienen que comentar! Si no comentan natsu estará solo y no me tendrá a mí para apoyarlo, ¡y si está solo y sin apoyo no podrá ayudar a Lucy!_

_Yo: calma happy, se que tus fans te aman tanto que no permitirán que no salgas y comentaran por ti._

_Happy: ¡sakura eres genial! ¡Te quiero mucho!_

_Yo: ¡aye! Yo también te quiero happy –en un abrazo apretado contra mi pecho que no lo deja respirar-¡comenten!_

_Happy: a-¡aye!-logra decir el gatito con el rostro morado por la falta de aire._

_Pd. Si alguna quiere ser amiga mía, y conocernos les dejo aquí mi FB._

_María Jesús segura Ringler._

_Por favor no se burlen de mi primer apellido, que ya tengo baja el autoestima por eso TT~TT_


	5. una dura verdad

Capitulo 5: una dura verdad.

_Hola huitas~ ¡hola!_

_¡Regrese! ¡Su OJOU-SAMA regreso!_

_Lamento la demora, al fin les traigo el cap. 5 de este fic, me gustaría aclararles a los fans de lissana, que lamento haberla hecho así de villana, en particular, no es que la odie ni nada, es más, me cae muy bien, y creo que es buena persona, es solo que como toda teleserie dramática, se necesita una villana que le arruine la vida a la principal. La verdad no me gusta tener que poner a lissana de villana, de hecho no me gustan mucho los fics donde es la mala de la película, pero ella era la mejor candidata para villana, lo siento, y gracias a todos los que se toman sus 5 min. Para comentar, sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz._

_Declaimer: __fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de hiro mashima-sama y los derechos de autor son suyos, yo solo los tomo prestados (sin avisar) para volver realidad mis locas y tontas fantasías._

_Ahora, sin más que decir (creo)_

_Su OJOU-SAMA les dice:_

_¡A leer!_

_0—0—0—0_

En el departamento de Lucy.

**Loke: ¡virgo!, cuida la casa mientras Lucy y yo salimos.**

Le encargo el guardaespaldas a la sirvienta.

**Virgo: ¡cuídense!, vuelvan pronto.**

Se despidió la sirvienta con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras limpiaba los muebles del pequeño departamento.

Lucy al llegar a casa se había dado cuenta que perdió su bufanda, por lo que le pidió a Loke que le ayude a buscarla por los lugares posibles donde la pudo haber perdido.

-0-

En las calles residenciales de Tokio.

**Natsu: haber, 219,220, 221, ¡aquí esta!, ¡por fin llegue!**

Festejaba entusiasmado el peli-rosa al lograr encontrar el departamento de la rubia. Era una casa de dos pisos bastante simple, cada piso era un departamento, Natsu subió al segundo piso, el cual era el departamento de Lucy, lamo a la puerta y espero respuesta.

**¿?: ¡Enseguida!**

Se escucho una vos desde el interior, pero no era la de Lucy, lo que puso nerviosa al peli-rosa.

**Virgo: ¿Qué necesita?**

Pregunto virgo al abrir la puerta y encontrar a Natsu allí, claro que no lo reconoció por que la última vez que lo vio fue hace un poco mas de 2 años.

**Natsu: busco a Lucy, ¿aquí vive verdad? **

Respondió ansioso, ya deseaba hablar con Lucy sobre las cosas que habían sucedido los últimos 2 años.

**Virgo: ¿para qué desea ver a la princesa?**

Pregunto virgo sin fiarse del muchacho peli-rosa que tenía en frente sin siquiera reconocerlo.

**Natsu: ¿es que no me recuerdas?, soy el muchacho que se colaba por la ventana hace algo más de 2 años.**

Pregunto divertido pero triste a la vez al no ser reconocido por ella, que casi lo conocía de los 7 años.

**Virgo: ¿Natsu?, ¿de verdad eres tú?**

Pregunto incrédula. Natsu estaba muy diferente a como ella lo recordaba, antes era más bajo, y su cabello más corto.

**Natsu: ¡Sip!, el mismo. Ha pasado bastante tiempo verdad, virgo.**

Saludo contento al ser recordado.

**Virgo: ¡Natsu como as crecido!, ¡ven pasa!**

Le invito a pasar la sirvienta.

**Natsu: ¡gracias!**

Agradeció muy animado. Y entro al departamento, no era muy grande. Tres habitaciones, un baño, una cocina y una sala de estar/comedor y en este un balcón con algunas decoraciones.

**Natsu: ¡oh!, ¡qué bonito departamento!**

Se sorprendió, Lucy sí que tenía buen gusto. La sala de estar estaba decorada con estilo femenino. Un puf fucsia a un lado de un sillón caoba y un sofá rojo con el respaldo en forma de dos corazones. Con una mesita de vidrio y madera de roble en medio de los tres, un piso de alfombra de colores lilas, morados y fucsia en círculos y manchas. Y las paredes de madera de un color rojizo claro. Llena de cuadros con campos y animales, y el techo en vez de ser blanco es celeste y con unas nubes blancas pintadas con dedicación, y con algunas cositas sobresaliendo.

Natsu se quedo mirando el techo con mucho interés.

**Virgo: ¿qué sucede Natsu? **

Pregunto virgo intrigada cuando vio al muchacho muy concentrado en el techo.

**Natsu: ¿que tiene el techo?**

Pregunto el peli-rosa finalmente.

**Virgo: ah, era eso, es simple, te lo mostrare.**

Le respondió virgo, se levanto, se dirigió al interruptor de la luz de la habitación y lo apago. Natsu soltó un largo silbido de admiración cuando vio el efecto del techo al apagarse las luces, esas cosas en el techo eran luces incandescentes que parecían estrellas por el color del techo y la poca luz, aunque debido a que era todavía de día no lo podía apreciar a todo su esplendor. Pero aun así todo aquello era simplemente hermoso. Esas "estrellas" formaban todas las constelaciones del zodiaco y muchas otras que Natsu no supo reconocer, titilaban, y brillaban algunas más que otras y de vez en cuando se podía apreciar una que otra estrella fugaz recorriendo de esquina a esquina el techo de la sala.

**Natsu: ¡qué bonito!**

Susurro Natsu maravillado.

**Virgo: ¡verdad!, todo esto fue idea de Lucy, como los nombres de nosotros, todos sus sirvientes son los de las constelaciones, Lucy decidió colocar esto para nunca olvidarse de nosotros, y para sentir que estamos todos con ella.**

Respondió la sirvienta algo triste, pero no lo hiso notar, se sentía bastante sola sin los demás sirvientes, pero ver eso la reconfortaba.

**Natsu: para creer que están todos con ella…. ¿es que vino sola contigo?**

Pregunto Natsu con una sonrisa inocente.

**Virgo: si… vino solamente conmigo y con Loke, claro que costó mucho convencerla para que nos dejara, venir…. ¡ahora a lo que viniste!**

Cambio bruscamente de tema la sirvienta de cabello rosa.

**Natsu: ¡ah cierto! Quería hablar con Lucy sobre lo que paso hoy en la escuela, y también devolverle la bufanda, porque se le cayó y yo la encontré.**

Respondió el peli-rosa sonriente pero también algo pensativo.

**Virgo: ¡a qué bueno que la encontraste!, Lucy estaba preocupada y salió a buscarla junto con Loke hace un rato.**

Menciono ella, Natsu se entristeció un poco al pensar que Lucy no estaba y no podría aclararle las cosas, pero recordó que estaba hablando con virgo, y aprovecharía para preguntarle si sabia porque Lucy actuaba tan diferente.

**Natsu: oye virgo, ¿tú sabes porque estaba actuando tan extraño hoy Lucy en la escuela?**

Pregunto simple y sin rodeos, tal y como es siempre. Y noto que virgo no entendía su pregunta.

**Virgo: ¿a qué te refieres con extraño?**

Pregunto la sirvienta suponiendo a lo que se refería el muchacho.

**Natsu: pues eso, Lucy por lo general es muy parlanchina y no deja de estar alegre, pero hoy estuvo callado todo el día, parecía como si no nos conociera, además estaba cabizbaja y algo distraída.**

Explico el peli-rosa seriamente, algo inusual en el. Virgo bajo la mirada un momento entristecida, y luego la subió decidida para contarle hasta el último detalle de la verdad.

**Virgo: Natsu, yo se que tu eres el amigo más unido que ah tenido Lucy en su vida, por eso te contare la verdad, pero me tienes que prometer que no se lo contaras a nadie más a menos que Lucy te lo pida, ¿está bien?**

Le aviso la sirvienta al joven.

**Natsu: le doy mi palabra, si eso me ayuda a saber qué pasa con Lucy.**

Juro el muchacho, virgo se preparo, suspiro, y comenzó su relato

Relato de virgo:

"_cuando ustedes se despidieron ese día. Lucy no quería irse, e insistía en que estaría en estados unidos solamente 6 meces obligatorios y luego regresaría, si era necesario escaparía de casa _**-¿y por qué no vino antes?**_**-**__Natsu no interrumpas por favor… ¿en qué iba? A sí. Lucy trataba de insistir en regresar pero su padre se negaba. En el aeropuerto todo transcurrió como un vuelo normal. Nosotros los sirvientes habíamos venido en un vuelo más temprano, por lo que estábamos esperando a la princesa en el hotel donde nos hospedaríamos hasta cuando hayan terminado de reorganizar la mansión hartfilia allá de estados unidos. Se suponía que llegaría para la hora del almuerzo, pero comenzaron a tardad, Loke, preocupado decidió llamar al móvil de Lucy, pero nadie contestaba._

_Entonces llamaron al hotel y pidieron hablar con el señor jude. Se veía choqueado por esa llamada y sin decirnos nada a nosotros se fue del hotel a alguna parte de la ciudad, estaba preocupado, pálido y sudaba._

_En la noche, cerca de las 8:00 pm. Nos llamo el señor jude diciéndonos que se encontraba en el hospital con Lucy _**-¡en el hospital!-**_si Natsu, ahora deja de interrumpir. Nos dijo que Lucy había tenido un accidente y que dos de nosotros fuéramos inmediatamente al hospital, en el hospital nos encontramos con que…"_

Virgo se detuvo en su relato, le costaba mucho seguir ablando, ya que para ellos todo lo ocurrido fue un golpe muy duro.

**Virgo: …nos dijeron que la princesa había perdido la memora.**

Susurro muy dolida, no se pudo contener mas y rompió en llanto, Natsu guardo silencio, el no era la persona más lista del mundo, pero si se daba cuenta de cuando alguien necesita desahogarse.

**Virgo: Lucy perdió todos sus recuerdos, no savia quiénes éramos, ni siquiera sabía quién era ella, unos días después recordó el accidente, pero solo eso, y cuando lo hiso dejo de comer y hablar por un largo tiempo, cuando volvió a comer estábamos aliviados, tratamos de entablar una conversación con la princesa, pero cuando nos iba a responder no salía palabra alguna de sus labios, ni ella se lo creía, pero se volvió muda…**

Termino de relatar muy dolida y en un mar de lágrimas la sirvienta mientras era consolada por un cálido abrazo del peli-rosa.

**Natsu: ¡no te preocupes virgo!, ¡prometo que ayudare a que Lucy se recupere!**

La animo el peli rosa a la sirvienta, la cual le dedico una sonrisa llena de orgullo, definitivamente Natsu es muy noble, un gran muchacho.

**Loke: ¡ya llegamos!**

Anuncio el guardaespaldas llegando por la puerta principal acompañado de una Lucy deprimida y al borde de las lágrimas.

**Virgo: ¡bienvenidos a casa!**

Saludo algo más animada la sirvienta.

**Natsu: ¡hola Lucy, Loke!**

Saludo animado el peli-rosa al ver a la rubia y a su guardaespaldas que era buen amigo suyo.

**Loke: ¡Natsu! A pasado bastante tiempo, ¿Cómo has estado?**

Pregunto amigable leo.

**Natsu: ¡bien! Vine porque a Lucy se le olvido esto y vine a traérselo**

Dijo el joven mientras enseñaba la bufanda blanca. A Lucy le entraron unas ganas irrefrenables de correr a Natsu y abrazarlo, y lo hiso así. El abrazo fue correspondido, Natsu sintió como su torso se mojaba con las lágrimas de agradecimiento de la rubia.

**Natsu: se lo importante que es esta bufanda para ti (como para mí) por eso vine a traértela.**

Declaro el peli-rosa mirando a los ojos a su Lucy entregándole la bufanda, apenas podía aguantar el impulso de besarla, ni siquiera podía apartar sus ojos de los finos y rosados labios, pero controlo su impulso, perfectamente sabía que no podía ir muy rápido, después de todo, en estos momentos es un desconocido para la rubia.

**Lucy:(me siento tonta por haber corrido así, de seguro que Natsu piensa que soy rara, pero, ¿Por qué corrí así por él? No fue por la bufanda, fue por otra cosa, pero… ¿Qué fue?)**

Se preguntaba la rubia, no entendía los impulsos que había tenido durante todo ese día, impulsos de besarlo, de abrazarlo, de sentir sus brazos rodeándole la cintura, de tomarlo por el cuello y no soltarlo nunca… unos impulsos que no debería tener con un extraño, pero aunque no sabía ni recordaba, Natsu nunca fue un extraño en su vida, se conocían desde el inicio de la básica, o primaria.

**Loke: fue un gusto verte Natsu, pero creo que debes de irte, ya es tarde.**

Menciono el guardaespaldas, Natsu se fijo en la hora, las 10:00 pm, se separo a regaña dientes de la rubia, se despidió de las mujeres con un beso amistoso en la mejilla, de Loke de un apretón de manos y se fue regreso a casa.

Lucy y sus dos fieles amigos cenaron tranquilamente, luego se dio un relajante baño mientras pensaba más claramente en lo sucedido ese día, ese "día de locos" como lo llamo ella, la forma de reaccionar de Natsu al verla, la de lissana, el saber de que tenía una amiga que conocía todo sobre sus gustos y literatura, se dirigió lista para dormir a su habitación, con un piyama rosado largo de camisa y pantalón, se fue a paso cansado a su cama, noto que ve veía algo diferente, pero no le dio mucha importancia, destapo la cama y se acurruco debajo de las muchas capas de mantas para soportar el frio de la noche.

**Lucy:(pero que día más raro eh tenido)**

Pensó la muchacha, sus ojos pesados se sentían y poco a poco fue perdiendo la conciencia para ser recibida entre los brazos de Morfeo, pero antes de caer completamente dormida, sintió algo cálido y fuerte rodearle la cintura y acercarla a él, pero como estaba con sus sentidos nublados al completo creyó que solo era un sueño.

_**-aaaahhh! ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa pervertido!-**__exclamaba una pequeña de no más de 10 años rubia a un niño de su misma edad con el cabello rosa_

_**-¡¿Por qué te enojas? ¡No fue para tanto!**__-se excusaba el niño tratando de escapar del lio en el que se metió con su amiga._

_**-¡que no fue para tanto! ¡Te metiste en mi cama mientras dormía!**__-le gritaba furiosa la pequeña._

_**-¡es que tenia sueno y mi casa está muy lejos! ¡Además no es como si fuéramos a hacer algo malo!**__-se explicaba el pequeño peli-rosa a la niña._

_**-¡pero Natsu!, ¡los niños no pueden dormir con las niñas en la misma cama!**__-le explicaba la niña a Natsu._

_**-¿y por que tu mami y tu papa duermen juntos?, ¿acaso no es lo mismo?**__-preguntaba ignorante el niño._

_**-¡no es lo mismo!, ¡ahora largo de mi casa antes de que papa te vea y me regañe!-**__le ordeno la niña preocupada, pero más que preocupada por ella misma se preocupaba de que le prohibieran volver a ver a Natsu._

_**-tsk, que, mal humor**__-murmuro el muchachito antes de salir por la ventana._

_**-¿Por qué me da tanta vergüenza cuando Natsu quiere dormir aquí? Antes no me pasaba eso**__-murmuro para sí la pequeña rubia bastante confundida._

_**-¿dijiste algo Lucy?-**__pregunto el peli-rosa asomándose por la ventana._

_**-¡que te largues!**_

Fue recuperando la conciencia poco a poco, un sueño bastante extraño a decir verdad, se fijo en la hora del reloj, aun era temprano, las 6 am, y era sábado, por loque podría seguir durmiendo; se dispuso a salir de su cama para ir al baño, pero algo le impidió moverse, unos brazos fuertes y cálidos, por unos momentos pensó que era Loke el que la abrazaba, ya que el tenia la manía de caminar dormido y de equivocarse de cama de vez en cuando; se volteo para ver el rostro de la persona que la apresaba y pedirle que la suelte, pero casi le da un infarto cuando en vez de ver el cabello naranjo de Loke se encontró con unos mechones alborotados de color rosa.

**Lucy: aaaahhh!**

(Pd. No sé si lo puse antes, pero Lucy puede hacer cualquier sonido menos palabras) grito la rubia soltándose de esa persona y arrojándola de la cama.

**¿?: Que golpe.**

Susurraba esa sombra en la oscuridad mientras se sobaba la cabeza. Lucy terriblemente asustada tomo su teléfono y llamo al de loke, el teléfono lo tenía para avisarle vía mensaje o algo a Loke si pasaba algo para que el venga a su rescate.

**Loke: ¿Qué?, ¿Qué sucede?**

Pregunto alterado el guardaespaldas llegando por la puerta y encendiendo la luz, cuando lo hiso, casi se cae de espaldas, el causante de ese problema era nada más ni nada menos que Natsu, quien miraba confundido a ambos, Lucy y Loke.

**Natsu: ¿pero que es todo este alboroto? Es sábado y tengo sueño.**

Se quejaba el peli-rosa mientras se refregaba los ojos con las manos tratando de despertarse, parecía todo un niño, y eso a Lucy le pareció adorable, hasta que se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

**Lucy:(estaba acostado conmigo en la cama)**

Pensó Lucy, luego pensó dos veces eso mismo, pero con muchas formas de interpretarlo. Se puso colorada como tomate y le salía humo por las orejas, claramente avergonzada, le dolía el pecho, no por furia, no por vergüenza, no por enfado, por otro sentimiento que no sabía cómo definirlo, un sentimiento que ella en ese momento ignoraba dominaba su corazón, llamado amor.

**Loke: Natsu… puede que seamos amigos,… y que seas amigo de Lucy….**

Comenzaba a murmurar colérico y temblando el guardaespaldas cada vez aumentando su tono de voz un poco más.

**Loke: ¡pero no te voy a permitir que te aproveches de la situación de Lucy para pasarte de listo!**

Estallo furioso mientras saltaba a golpear a Natsu, cual lo tomo desprevenido por el sueño y lo arrojo por la ventana abierta

**Natsu: ¡waaaaaaa!**

Gritaba mientras caía y se daba el tremendo golpe en la espalda, se levando a duras penas, se sobo la herida, que para su suerte solo fueron unos raspones, se limpio el polvo y tierra de la cabeza y se fue a casa.

**Natsu: ¡tsk! Que mal humor**

Murmuro para sí el peli-rosa.

**Natsu: (voy a tener que pensar en un método menos precipitado, y doloroso, para ayudar a Lucy, creí que si volvía a dormir con ella podría recordar algo, o por lo menos decir algo y reganarme)**

Pensó frustrado el peli-rosa, si su primer plan fue un fallo rotundo, según él, pasaría toda la semana pensando en un método de ayudar a Lucy.

Lo que Natsu no sabe, es que su primer plan si fue de ayuda, logro que Lucy recuerde parte de su pasado, y ojala, eso le ayude en su futuro.

Continuara.

_¿Les gusto?_

_Lucy está comenzando a recordar, y natsu está planeando como ayudarla, ¿lo conseguirá? ¿Qué pasara con lissana? ¿Y con juvia? ¿Natsu se partirá la cabeza pensando?_

_Todo eso y algo más en el capítulo 6, en esta misma página, misma autora._

_No se olviden de dejar un lindo review. Con cada uno de sus review ayudan a que charle le preste más atención a happy y le den el valor a él para declararse abierta y correctamente._

_¡NYA!_


End file.
